Pripara! A stranger and a book!
by GalaxyKnights
Summary: Months after the Celepara disaster, things were recovering in Pripara. Idols can do idol activities and Laala and her friends can enjoy their much needed rest, but not until Aroma comes along with a new book! The girls think Aroma could be playing her usual tricks but that wasn't what Hibiki and Falulu discovered when a strange light appeared!
1. Chapter 1

After months of repairs from the Celepara incident, Laala and her friends enjoy a lovely day of idol activities. Joining them was their former villain turned good, Hibiki, thought finding her way from being harsh and cold idol, she's soften up a bit, but it all changes whenever Mirei says her catchprase but she's getting used to it…Slowly…

It was a nice sunny weekend as Laala, Sophie and Mirei were enjoying the summer sunshine while Hibiki and Falulu were talking to Meganii about the upcoming Summer Grand Prix. The sounds of nearby idols sharing their pritickets and chatting about the now top idols, it was the usual hustle and bustle which made Laala relieved. She was still having a few nightmares about the incident with Celepara but now that's all bygones.

"Everyone!~" a cheery voice was heard as the trio noticed Mikan and Aroma coming towards them holding two new books. "The library had some new cookbooks nano~" she smiled happily, Aroma scoffed, "you keep thinking of food while I got something useful devi!"

"Oh? What's that book you got there pri?" asked Mirei, knowing it could be one of her play time devil grimoires.

"The library had…TWO NEW GRIMOIRES!" she laughed wildly with her little bat radio playing dramatic music. The trio sighed, "yup that's our Aroma.."

"Apparently the librarian was having a free book stand so Aroma just grabbed these nano~"

"Please tell me you're not going to summon a demon pri….."

"I'll show you Mirei! I'll show you that demons are real devi!~" she snickered, opening a book that had the title "Book of Ragnarok".

The trio chuckled, knowing that Aroma can't really summon an actual demon and it could be just some wordy picture book.

However…

In the tea room, Hibiki and Falulu were having a casual chat when the sky turned black, they both blinked wondering what was going on. They managed to hear the meganes running around telling that there's a system issue and something is coming through. Falulu was worried but Hibiki reassured her by asking Megane what was going on.

Suddenly, a bright light opened up in the room, Falulu ran towards Hibiki with the fair prince idol protecting her from harm. She summoned her sword, aiming at the light, "who goes there?!"

A bright circle, with many symbols and decorations having the sun, moon, wings and several others turning around like gears as a figure appeared from the circle, folded in wings almost like a cocoon. Sparks were flying as Hibiki waited for the strangers to show themselves, then the cocoon started to unfold, showing a girl having bright pink hair, a slender body and wearing some kind of armour and holding in her arms was a small Pegasus mascot. The girls watched on as the circle and light started to fade, the girl was covered in some levitating magic that kept her in air for a while before the light completely disappeared and then she was lowered to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she looked unconscious.

Hibiki and Falulu were silent as the skies suddenly turned blue, they were wary of the stranger but Hibiki being herself, she told Falulu to get Megane and Meganii while she dealt with the stranger. She agreed and rushed outside, calling their names out for help. After she was gone, Hibiki looked at the stranger, she walked slowly, being cautious as well. This being could be celestial and might be dangerous to humans but then she knelt on the ground to get a better look.

The girl was dark skinned, having bright pink hair and her eyes were closed. She sounded like she was asleep holding her mascot tightly in her grip. "What in the world…" she thought, gently trying to wake up the girl. It was no good, she was completely knocked out, but she was wearing armour. Not idol armour for shows, this was genuine war armour from books and novels about fantasy knights. She then turned her attention to the mascot who looked knocked out as well, giving a gentle nudge, she tried to wake her up. "Hey… Hey" she nudged the mascot, then suddenly the mascot started to move. This jolted Hibiki a bit, seeing the small Pegasus mascot crawl out of the knight's grip and rub her eyes as she yawned.

"Awwwaaa… Where am I…" she yawned then gasped as realization hit her. "HEIDI!" she yelled even spooking Hibiki as the mascot turned her attention to her.

An awkward silence between the two then a full on scream from the mascot as she sent Hibiki flying to the wall. Rushing in to save the prince was Falulu, Megane and Meganii seeing the frightened Pegasus clinging on to the knight and Hibiki groaning in pain.

"What in the world?!" said Meganii, seeing the small mascot, he decided to come close but carefully not trying to startle the small Pegasus, "it's okay little one, I won't hurt you…"

"THEN WHY ARE WE HERE?! ARE YOU THE ONES THAT KIDNAPPED US?!"

"Wai- Kidnapped?!" they all shouted in unison.

"We're innocent! We wouldn't kidnap anyone!" said Falulu

"Then why are we here?!"

"Hold on, you two must have been the ones that bypassed our system" said Megane as she came in as peacekeeper. "It's okay, nobody kidnapped you" she said gently giving her signature smile.

The Pegasus started to calm down slightly, "then..why are we here?"

"Someone must have brought you to Pripara, the question remains no is who…" said Meganii, thinking about it as he looked through surveillance videos around Pripara town.

"Now then..What's your name little one?"

The Pegasus was silent for a moment, then spoke softly.

"It's.. Scheherazade.."

"Scheherazade? The storyteller of one thousand and one nights?" asked Hibiki.

"Yeah..Of course I'm not! I was named after by my owner, Heidi..Who's currently passed out on your floor.." she pointed to the sleeping knight.

Megane then checked her pulse, she was breathing fine which was a relief. "She's okay, but she should go outside Pripara for help" said Megane as she looked at Hibiki. "Can you help us out?"

"Of course, I'll have Ando carry her outside"

"I don't think a regular human can actually carry Heidi here"

"What?"

Scheherazade grabbed Heidi's shoulder pad. "Here try it."

Hibiki then walked up but as she took it, the shoulder pad fell to the grown, creating a massive crack on the floor as she gulped as the sheer weight of what the knight wore.

"Wait, when you said humans… You mean Heidi isn't a human?"

"Of course she's not, she's a seraph."

"A what?"

Scheherazade groaned and gave a facepalm. "Seraphs..Ya know, the second in command for God? Angels? Ring any bells mate?"

The group all had their collected "oohs" then "EH?!"

"Angels?! As in actual angels?!"

"Not like that but you're getting there, anyways, can I have some room so I can take off her armour and hop her into your human world?"

They looked at the glasses twins then Meganii shrugged, "I guess it's for the best. Let's leave out. Just call us when you're done."

Scheherazade thanked him as the group started to leave, but Falulu was looking at the mascot then smiled. She walked away with Hibiki to the outside, waiting for her to be finished.

A few minutes passed, then the door opened, "Alright we're ready to go."

Heidi's armour was in one corner piled up as she was wearing some kind of a turtleneck shirt and some leggings. Still fast asleep on the floor, she looked so peaceful as well.

Hibiki immediately called for Ando and the butler appeared in seconds, wearing a goat costume. "Ando could you carry this girl here to the outside?"

"Of course Miss Hibiki" he bowed as he carefully lifted Heidi on to his back, with the Pegasus badgering him about being careful with her. Heidi was on her back, check! Now to head the outside world!

But… That became a problem…

Heidi couldn't be taken to the outside world. The system was denying her exit and even classified her as a Vocaldoll much to Hibiki's and Falulu's surprise. Scheherazade turned pale, even though she was already white, fainted to Megane's arms as they couldn't get help at all.

But Meganii had a solution.

"We could have her rest at the clinic"

"The clinic? But it's just a small place?"

"It's our only shot, we can keep an eye on her health as we can't get her to the outside.." sighed Megane.

"We should ask the pripara doctors tomorrow when they arrive, they should be able to help us"

"Please!" Scheherazade sobbed, "please help my partner!"

"Don't worry Scheherazade, she'll be in our best care. For now, let's take her to the clinic." They both agreed and asked Ando to follow them as they made their way.

Hibiki was worried but Falulu looked surprisingly happy. "Oh..She could be like me.." she giggled.

"We'll see.. For now we should find the source of how Heidi and Scheherazade got here and who the culprit was" he reassured her, "come on let's follow them"

"Oh… Alright~" she smiled following Hibiki.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up!

After a wild afternoon had ended, Pripara started to close for the evening. Hibiki and Falulu were talking about Heidi as Scheherazade was resting in the clinic with her owner. Hibiki turned to see the small mascot snoozing away peacefully on top of Heidi.

"If only I could stay.." sighed Hibiki as she got up to go. "Falulu, are you sure?"

"Yes Maho-chan~ I'll be fine, I'll stay by the clinic and head back to my room. If anything happens I'll give you or Laala a cal-"

"Don't call Laala, just..ring me instead. I don't think she should know what had happened"

"But.. maybe she knows who summoned her? Aroma has those kinds of books from what I saw the other day."

Several light bulbs suddenly turned on inside Hibiki's head. Of course! Aroma could have something to do with this! But…

She thought again, there was no way Aroma could suddenly summon an actual celestial being, she's just a kid. She shook the idea off and decided to ask the group later.

"Pripara is closing! All idols must be prepared to go home!" Megane's voice was heard from the intercom as idols were preparing to leave. Hibiki got her things and had Ando help with her coat on. "We'll see you tomorrow then, again ring me if anything happens" she waved at Falulu and Ando bowed as they left.

Falulu gave a kind smile and a wave then turned to the clinic room to check on Heidi and Scheherazade. She opened the door, grabbed a chair and sat besides the bed looking at the two. "I always thought I was the only one" she chuckled softly, but Scheherazade started to wake up, giving some grumbles and opening her eyes, seeing Falulu just besides the bed.

"Ah, miss Bokerdole.." she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Is it evening already?"

"Yes, it is. Megane said she'll bring some food over"

"Where's miss Shikyoin?"

"Maho-chan left for the day, she'll be back tomorrow"

Scheherazade sat up and stretched herself a bit, "so you're like us as well? From another world?"

"Oh no I was born here"

"Come again? You were born in this world?"

Falulu nodded then explained about how she came to be and talked about Unicorn, Laala and her friends saving her from dying after sharing her priticket. Scheherazade was amazed, she never knew humans could be this advanced with their technology. "So you can't leave Pripara because you're a vocal doll?"

She nodded, "sometimes my friends show me things from the outside world and they're beautiful~" she chuckled, "someday I hope I can see it in person.. The marigolds from Palps, Paprika Academy…~"

Scheherazade felt a bit sad for her, "maybe when we get back to our world, we can help you see the outside world! I know so many people like Megane who can help you!" she stated very passionately, so moved by Falulu's words. The vocal doll blinked and chuckled, "Thank you~"

The morning had come, Falulu had returned to her room and Scheherazade was up early getting a damp cloth and cleaning Heidi's face. "When will you wake up…" she sighed, Heidi looked fast asleep as her small wings on her head started to flutter a bit.

"Oh? Oh oh oh?" she knew she could be waking up, "I gotta tell Megane!" she flew out of the room calling Megane's name as Heidi was left alone, starting to move a bit as well.

Pripara was open for the morning; idols from all ages came by scanning their pritickets and meeting up with each other. Laala was also on her way to Prism stone but then Hibiki's limousine drove up to her. She wondered what was going on and it was Hibiki wearing her sunglasses, "Good Morning Laala, want a ride to Prism Stone?" she smiled.

Laala blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I actually need to ask you something"

The door opened for her, she paused for a while then hopped inside the car, just sitting in front of Hibiki who was in something casual. Hibiki offered her some orange juice.

"Oh thank you… So.. What were you going to ask about?"

Hibiki sipped her tea then as she finished, "Laala, did Aroma bring in a strange book yesterday?"

"A book? Oh yeah! She got two of them actually. Why did you ask?"

"Did anything happen while she was playing around with them?"

"Eh? Well…" she then remembered last afternoon's storm. "The weather at Pripara Town changed then a weird light came from the book but nothing really happened? Nothing really appeared too."

"I see…" she sipped her tea again.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because something did pop up. While Falulu and I were at the tea room"

"EH?!" she gasped, "something actually appeared?! Was it a demon?! Are you and Falulu okay?!"

"Please calm down, we're both fine, and it wasn't exactly a demon. I'll show you when we head to see Falulu"

"Oh…Okay…" she was worried about Falulu and what Aroma managed to bring from another world.

Meanwhile at the clinic, Scheherazade and Megane were checking on Heidi's condition as signs of her waking up were shown. "The doctors are on their way so don't worry" she smiled at Scheherazade who was worried sick about her partner.

Coming through the clinic were voices of ladies looking for Megane. "Oh! They're here" she walked out to direct them in as three ladies wearing white coats in a fashionable way came through. "We're here to help~ Where's our patient?"

Megane pointed to Heidi and her mascot. The doctors grabbed their tools, going around taking her pulse, checking her breathing and decided to run a few tests. Scheherazade was also being checked as she yelped when one of the doctors grabbed her. "Oi! Watch the fur!"

This went on for a long while but they were just finishing when Hibiki, Laala and Falulu appeared to check on Heidi. "Are you sure she's okay?" asked Laala, extremely worried about the stranger. "She's fine, though her mascot is a bit of a handful"

Flying out of the doors was Scheherazade as she was running away from one of the doctors who had a vaccine for her. She crashed straight on to Hibiki's face as they both fell to the ground. The pegasus was clinging to her face and Hibiki was trying to get her off. Laala and Falulu yelped and tried to get the pegasus off.

"Hold her still!" said the doctor.

"No!" she cried, but Hibiki was having enough of this as she yanked the Pegasus and growled, "TAKE IT LIKE A KNIGHT!" then held the Pegasus steady having the girls hold her as well. The doctor injected the vaccine with Scheherazade yelping and trying to stay still.

The other doctors were trying to wake Heidi but all they got was grunts. "Whatever must have brought her really knocked her out.."

"Maybe we could try something else?"

As the chaos ended, Scheherazade was sulking in a corner having a bandage on her arm. Laala rubbed her head, wondering what was even going on. Hibiki was trying to collect herself then proceeded to explain that Scheherazade was the one of the summoned ones from yesterday.

"Eh?! She came with the stranger too?!"

"Her name's Heidi, she's just in that room" she pointed to the door, Laala was curious and went to take a peak. She noticed the odd pink haired girl but she noticed her strange wings on her head moving slightly. "Hey..Hibiki.." she asked.

"What's wrong? Is she awake?"

Laala then pointed to her wings, "they're moving…"

Hibiki went to check, she was right, they were moving, quite slowly as well. "How odd.. Hey Scheherazade"

"Yeah? What's going on?" she flew to them still rubbing her arm.

"What are those wings on her head?"

"Oh! That's the sign of the Ragnorak family"

"I mean they're moving"

"Wait moving?"

She then noticed they were moving and starting to move more. "Oh! Oh! Oh! She's waking up!"

"Really?!" said Laala, really excited but also a bit scared to how she'll react to walking up here.

"Get those doctors outside, I can wake her up from here"

Hibiki and Laala nodded and went in, asking the doctors to exit as Scheherazade found a way to wake Heidi up. They watched outside, with Falulu and Megane joining to see. Heidi was starting to move more and the wings were starting to flutter.

The Pegasus gave a cough and cleared her throat, she reached into her fur and took out a strange looking phone, she turned on the loudest volume possible and turned on the alarm.

With such a loud alarm, it shocked the others with all of them shouting, "MAKE IT STOP!"

But Heidi bolted awake, shouting, "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"

As she woke up, the Pegasus turned off the alarm, hearing groans from the other side of the room and Heidi cleaning her ears, "Ack! Scherry! It's too early!"

But the small Pegasus, sobbing in her arms, hugged her. "What's going on? Where are we?" she looked around the room, having her armour hanged neatly on the wall and her phone just besides her bed. "Where's Serena?"

"We're really far away from home.."

"Scherry, where are we…"


End file.
